As the number of plug-in hybrids and electric vehicles increase, so does the need for enhanced electric vehicle service equipment (EVSE) systems. With the increase in EVSE systems, there is a need to be able to enforce plugin vehicle parking regulations. One of the many advantages of plugin vehicles is that they can recharge at workplaces and retail centers, often free of charge. However, it can be frustrating when a driver approaches a designated plug-in charging parking location and finds that a plug-in vehicle is parked there, but is not plugged in; or that a conventional gas-powered vehicle with no ability to plug in has occupied the parking location. These occurrences reduce the confidence that plugin owners will be able to reliably find charging solutions outside of the home and harm the experience of plug-in ownership. Additionally, vehicles occupying the parking location who are unaware of the conditions associated to parking there, may be frustrated in the case they are ticketed as it may not have been clear to them that the parking location was reserved for plugging in. Lastly, charging station or EVSE owners and businesses who install this equipment and designate parking locations for charging want to incentivize people to use them correctly, and when they are misused or are not charging vehicles they are reducing the impact of their investment in electric vehicle charging infrastructure. Therefore, there is a need to enforce plug-in vehicle parking regulations.